


Not Quite the Night before Christmas

by ItsaVikingThing



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: A Couple of Cuss Words, Bad Poetry, F/F, what even are tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaVikingThing/pseuds/ItsaVikingThing
Summary: Chloe has mistletoe. What could go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive this shameless cribbing with scant regard for metre! If you're so inclined, I hope you're having Happy Holidays and failing that an excellent day!

'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the school,  
Not a creature was stirring, not even step-tool.  
Then Chloe Price came sneaking, with determined glare.  
To the dorms she was creeping, thoughts on a dare.

Max Caulfield was nestled all snug in her bed,  
Unaware of mischief brewing in a blue head.  
With Captain beside her, she had no thought of woe;  
Or of Chloe coming to her with mistletoe.

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
Max lurched from her bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window she stumbled and gasped!  
On the ground lay Chloe, fallen on her ass.

With wild gesture she beckoned and growled a curse.  
Max hurried to her before the noise could get worse!  
"Chloe! For cereal? What are you doing?!"  
"M-Max! Gimme a chance, this kiss I won't ruin!"

With those words she held the mistletoe aloft.  
"Come here, you dork." Max sighed, eyes shining and soft.  
Max standing on tip-toe, their lips meet at last.  
Chloe melts into her, no repeat of the past.

Time became meaningless to the two lost in bliss,  
Until they were startled by menacing hiss.  
Victoria Chase emerges, wrath in her eyes.  
"It's 3 am! What the fuck is wrong with you guys?"

Max blushes embarrassed, shrinks into Chloe's side.  
Chloe flips Victoria off, beaming with pride.  
Wrapping her arm around Max, pulling her near,  
She gathers her breath, cries out with hearty cheer:

"Hey, Vicky! Yo, Dana, Juliet and Stella!  
Oh, Taylor and Courtney! Brooke! Katie! Alyssa!  
You think there's no reason for causing a ruckus?  
Max and I are in love! Merry Christmas, fuckers!"


End file.
